


Another Lifetime

by kiwibuns



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Terminal Illnesses, This isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwibuns/pseuds/kiwibuns
Summary: Komaeda is home for his last days, home with Hinata to bring him around.(Komaeda is dying, Komahina hurt/comfort)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Another Lifetime

4:23 P.M.

They took Komaeda home for his last few days. He thanks them for the consideration; he never did well with wires and such hooked up to his person. He takes a deep breath in the bed he lies in, a bed he shares with his husband. It smells of vanilla in the house, it feels familiar. 

He keeps his eyes closed, even as he hears footsteps approaching. He knows who it is, knows why he came to check up on them for the nth time today. He can’t bother to deal with the pain of looking Hinata in the eyes, only to be greeted with grief and sorrow. So he taps his finger on the plush bedding to let him know, I’m still here.

Komaeda feels the bed dip before he finally opens his eyes, an act he’s grown tired of. It gets harder each time to keep them open, but he does it for his lover, to let him know he is okay. He only stares at the figures lower half, twisted to get a good view of his dying corpse. He chokes out a quiet and dry laugh at it.

“I must look pathetic,” he crooks his mouth into a sad smile. “Dying in the same bed I was the most alive in. It’s almost poetic, is it not?”

Hinata doesn’t say anything, he never does. Komaeda moves to stare at his hands that prop himself upright in the bed. Hands, that Komaeda fell in love with. The same hands that he once loved, hands he cherished and worshipped, are now sad reminders of how much he will miss it all. He questions, sometimes, if he even deserves any of it. Hinata would deny that, though.

He musters the strength to lean on his arm, feeling it shake against the weight. He lifts a pale hand to touch Hinata’s forearm, warm against his cold. 

“Hinata-kun,” he coos. “I miss you. Please say something, anything.”

He can hear Hinata sigh and lay a hand on his own. He blossoms at the loving touch, he always does. He feels his miserable mindset weaken against Hinata’s touch. Is this love?

“We’re married, Nagito. You don’t have to call me that.” Komaeda finally looks up at his quiet husband, a wave of sadness washing over him. Hinata eyes have dark bags that rival even the most traversed adventurer. His hair has wicked jags and spikes, his body worn from days without rest. It makes Komaeda ever the more guilty.

So he smiles, he smiles a smile so genuine he hopes to cheer up his love. He’s so tired, exhausted from living a painful last few years, but he smiles. “Will you miss me, Hajime? I will miss you.”

Hinata looks away briefly, Komaeda can hear the hitch in his breathing. He feels the guilt wash over him, thoughts of I did that suddenly plague him. When Hinata looks back, though, he’s smiling. Komaeda is too tired to decipher if it’s real or fake. But he can only hope it’s real, because Hinata has one of the most beautiful smiles he has ever seen. It sits up there with his own mother’s smile, a smile that can turn cold winter nights into warm summer days. He loves to see Hinata smile, for it was a rare occurrence nowadays. 

Hinata’s smile always cheered him up, though. They would be doing anything simple; cooking a meal, lying in bed together, watering their plants. Hinata would flash Komaeda one of his genuine smiles and Komaeda would melt into a puddle and his heart would fill with so much love, so much joy. 

Now, Hinata gives Komaeda one last, genuine smile. He can discern tears in his eyes, and a shake in his voice, but he makes no note of it, because Hinata is happy, isn’t he?

“I will miss you,” Hinata’s voice breaks momentarily, but it’s okay. Komaeda knows it’s okay. “I will miss you so much.”

Hinata brings Komaeda’s hand to his lips, pressing soft kisses on each knuckle, just how he always did. “Come back, will you?” he pleads. 

Komaeda only smiles wider, but his voice grows weaker. “In another lifetime, my love.”

They stay like that for the rest of his time, Hinata kissing his knuckles as he feels his life draining from his body. He’s happy, in a sad way. He’s glad for his achievements, glad to have shared the remaining years with Hinata. 

As everything starts to fade, he hopes to see his parents, his dog. He hopes his parents are proud of him, proud of everything he’s achieved. He hopes they like Hinata, and gives him their wishes to be with him in another lifetime.

5:12 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> First (posted) fic, hope you enjoy. happy holidays :)


End file.
